


The Human Form

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knew that the model Gwaine sent him would make it all worthwhile. He was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Form

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Photograph

Arthur adjusted the light, the smile never far from his eyes as he made sure that everything was perfect. This was the first individual photo shoot he was doing, determined to prove that he wasn’t being a fool as his father believed.

The knock on the door, however, made him have second thoughts. What if the guy hadn’t understood what it was that Arthur wanted from him? The human body had always fascinated the young man, and not just because he had been somewhat wild during his teens and shagged everything that moved. Those days were behind him now, they had vanished the second that he told his father that he wasn’t going to follow him into business, but follow his heart and passion instead. But Arthur’s fascination with the human body had continued.

He was paying the guy, and he had signed the contract, but still, Arthur couldn’t help but feel nervous as he pulled open the door.

Only to feel his jaw drop as the slender young man pushed in.

“Alright, mate? How do you want me?”

_On your knees sucking me off…_

Arthur shook his head, knowing that he was blushing.

“Over there, please. On the cushions.”

He. Was. Screwed.

He knew that Gwaine had said that he had found him a real looker for Arthur’s first time, knowing how important it was to be able to showcase what he could do. What he had failed to mention was the man in front of him was _precisely_ Arthur’s type. Knowing his friend as he did, Arthur knew it was most likely Gwaine’s way of telling him that he hadn’t been laid for far too long, not seeming to understand that Arthur had moved on past that now and just wanted to find someone to settle down with.

But as the man’s hands pulled down the zipper on his hoody before dropping to his waistband, Arthur was beginning to reconsidering that. He honestly thought that he might sell the studio and all of his equipment just to see the man look at him in the same way that Arthur was looking at him.

“What’s your name?” _Damn, now his voice was coming out as a squeak._ Arthur cleared his throat as the man glanced over his now bare shoulder, giving a small smile.

“Merlin. You?”

“A…” Arthur couldn’t stop staring as Merlin’s thumbs hooked in his waistband and he quickly stripped his trousers off.

“Arthur!” Said man managed to finally blurt out, pointedly turning around and moving towards his camera. He knew that Merlin had just been about to turn around and damnit, he wouldn’t be able to handle that right now. Instead, he made sure that he kept his eyes averted as he fiddled with the lens.

“If you could just position yourself on the cushions? In the same way you were in the photos that your agent sent me?”

“’kay.” Arthur took a deep breath, trying to steel himself for looking up. Nothing would be on show, that was why he was giving the man time to sort himself out. But his hands were trembling and he knew that his face must have been flushed. Why on earth hadn’t he thought of quite how long it had been since he had last had a night of pleasure? Cut off without a penny, he hadn’t exactly had time to go out and wasted when he had a business (and a reputation) to build.

“Ready when you are.”

Arthur looked up, only to blink. Merlin wasn’t on the cushions at all. In fact, Arthur couldn’t see him until hands encircling his waist.

“Do I get to make a request myself? My photographer is wearing as much as me.”

“But you’re not wearing anything.” Arthur’s voice was a breathy whisper and he was barely moving for feeling Merlin’s hands on him.

“Exactly.” He could practically feel the man’s smirk and Arthur knew that he let out something of an agreement and something of a squeak. Either way, it was enough for Merlin to undo his jeans and begin pulling them down Arthur’s legs. One flick of his thumb and his underwear went as well.

“What do you like doing?”

“Taking pictures….”

“No. What do you _like?”_ Somehow, Merlin was now in front of him and Arthur thought he might lose control right there and then as his vision came true and Merlin dropped to his knees in front of him, his hot breath ghosting over Arthur’s cock.

“Um…”

“Can you still take photographs if I remove your brains through your dick? I still need to get paid.”

“I think I’ll find a way.” Impressed that he managed to form a sentence that sounded vaguely like his normal voice, Arthur’s head thudded back against the wall as Merlin made good on his promise. He knew that it had been a good reason to soundproof the studio despite the fact that he was only photographing in it. Still, he couldn’t be sure whether his moans would have sunk straight through the walls and wondered whether that would mean it was a good thing that he came almost embarrassingly quickly.

Merlin wiped his mouth, eyes glinting as he slowly stood back up again. Arthur wasn’t sure whether he made a move to help the man or not, he just simply gazed at him before realising that his hand was drifting to return the favour. Merlin caught his wrist and pushed him away.

“You’ll get better pictures like this, trust me.” There was almost a purr in his voice as he stalked back over to the cushions, knowing Arthur was watching him. Arthur couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed that the model was trying to give him photography advice, but instead watched intently as Merlin arranged himself before finally remembering that he was here for a reason other than a blow job.

Still, he somehow knew that these would be the best photos he ever took.


End file.
